Serious Sam: The Overwatch Encounter
by duccthezucc
Summary: When Serious Sam and his crew get attacked by Mental's Warship fleet, a mysterious portal opens up, sending several E.D.F ships and Warships into the Overwatch universe. How will both sides react to each other? And how will they work together? (This is my first story, so don't expect anything good to come from this)


Chapter 1: Prologue

Computers were beeping all around him, about a dozen people working on the bridge.

In the center, laid one man, making sure everything was in order. That man was Samuel "Serious" Stone, or Serious Sam, as they called him.

He had just slain a powerful dragon at one of the E.D.F's bases throughout the galaxy, known as "the super weapon". This was being tested by Mental on a planet known as Shaanti. But Stone took care of it, and the best part? They were having it for dinner.

Suddenly, a ringtone was heard. Stone saw that it was from his trustworthy navigator, Quinn. Putting her through, she spoke.

"Hey Sam, how was Shaanti?" Quinn said.

Sam replied, "It was awesome! We managed to find a super cool dragon thingy, but an "accident" happened to it, but fortunately, we get to eat the remains of it."

"Wow, that's actually pretty nice. Wish I could be there. How is Stein?" Quinn asked.

"As geeky as ever." he replied back.

"Well, HQ back on Earth want you guys back, so guess we will-" Quinn said before being cut off by Sam.

"Wait, Rodriguez, what do you mean we have a ship coming towards- oh shit…" Sam said.

Without warning, about a dozen of Mental's Warships were around the Saratoga. And they looked ready to fire at them.

"Shit! Shields up! Fire everything we have at them!" he said frantically.

"Stone, what is going on-" Quinn never got to finish her sentence, because communications between the Saratoga and Earth were cut off.

The Saratoga fired it's laser cannons, missiles, anything it had. But they could not win, they were outnumbered greatly. The shields were critical, most of the gun emplacements were damaged, they were fighting a losing battle.

*Meanwhile..*

"Lord Mental, we have their engines disabled, they can't escape from us." A voice said inside the bridge of the leading Warship

"Put me through to them. We came here for Sam, not to kill the others." the captain said.

"But sir-"

"Do it, now." Mental said with a stern tone.

The alien started to make a communications link between the Saratoga and their ship, Mentalia.

*Back to Sam..*

"Rodriguez, can we send a distress message out?" Sam said.

"No, they destroyed the communications array, fucking bastards…" Rodriguez replied.

"Sir, we are being hailed by one of the Warships, should I put them through?" someone inside the room said.

"Put them through." Stone replied back.

Within a few moments, there was a message on the glass:

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION…"

After a few seconds, a live feed appeared. A live feed of the warlord Mental himself.

"Hello. I am what you people call Mental, last of the Um-Tah's, and leader of-"

"We know who you are, what do you want?" Sam interrupted.

"We want you, Stone. To answer for your crimes. If you decide to come with us, we will spare your crew, if you refuse, well, you know what will happen next…" Mental said.

"You have 5 minutes to decide."

"TRANSMISSION TERMINATED..."

Everyone is just silent, staring at Stone, wondering what to do next. Then, someone broke the silence.

"Rodriguez, is there any other way to communicate with HQ?" Stone asked.

"Well, judging by your conversation with Quinn, I bet she informed everyone about what is happening. The E.D.F fleet might be heading right now-" Rodriguez was cut off by a beeping noise from his terminal.

It showed that the E.D.F fleet was heading to them.

"What is it?" Stone said.

"Speak of the fucking devil… the E.D.F is on their way!" Rodriguez said excitingly.

A few moments later, the ships arrived, and began attacking Mental's Warships.

*Mental's POV*

"Sir, what if they refuse?" one of the people in the bridge said.

"They won't." Mental said.

"My Lord, there appears to be-" The alien never managed to finish his sentence.

The E.D.F have arrived.

*Sam's POV*

"Everyone, get to the escape pods! Evacuate now!" Stone said over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, get to your escape pods, I will divert all remaining power to life support and transports." Stone said.

Nobody moved a muscle.

"I order you all to abandon this ship!" Stone yelled.

"Sam, you know that we don't run away from fights, we are not going anywhere." A familiar voice said.

Fiona Starr, codename Hellfire. Stone's pilot and minigunner. Well, at least he wasn't going to die alone.

Before Stone could respond, a blinding light filled the room, before it quickly diminished. What Stone and the others saw appeared to be a white vortex, or portal, out in the vacuum of space.

Stone was knocked down by the Saratoga being pulled towards the vortex. Other E.D.F ships and Warships were being pulled towards it.

"Someone hold on to something!" Stone yelled as they entered the portal.

They emerged into what seemed like a blue sky, getting close to crashing into what looked like a city. Were they back on Earth perhaps? Suddenly, an explosion ripped a hole in the bridge, which sent Stone flying out.

"Stone! No!" Hellfire yelled.

The last thing he remembers is him falling towards an abandoned building, smashing into the roof, before his vision went black.


End file.
